Girl Like Angel
by Misshire
Summary: Kegelapan selalu diakhiri dengan kecerahan, dan kecerahan selalu di ikuti dengan bayangan / Sasuke hanya seorang anak korban dari broken home / Sedangkan Sakura adalah anak dengan penuh kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya / Sampai pada akhirnya Sasuke baru menyadari jika hidupnya tanpa sesosok gadis bersurai merah muda itu hanya hitam dan gelap / First fic please RnR / PENDING
1. Chapter 1

"Ayolah, kau sudah menghabiskan tiga botol Teme! Ususmu bisa-bisa harus dalam perawatan serius!"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Teme hanya menyeringai kecil, sahabat idiotnya ini masih saja peduli dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Ia heran, tapi ia benar-benar merasa hidup ketika ada seseorang yang peduli dengannya. "Hn, anak baik sepertimu tidak seharusnya disini!" jawab lelaki itu lagi mencoba menyadarkan sahabatnya.

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu dasar bodoh! Seharusnya kau masih bersyukur karena aku peduli terhadapmu!" namun sahabat lelaki yang dipanggil Teme itu sepertinya masih enggan untuk beranjak meningalkan sahabatnya yang terbuai dengan alam bawah sadar dan pengaruh alkohol.

"Hn, setidaknya keluargamu masih menanti kehadiranmu. Pergilah, disini hanya untuk orang yang tidak punya tujuan!" jelasnya lagi.

"Baiklah, aku pergi! Lagi pula aku mual dengan bau mulutmu, jadi hubungi aku jika kau sudah puas!" ujarnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya.

"Dasar Dobe." Desis pemuda itu dan melanjutkan acara 'minumnya' yang sempat tertunda.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

GirlLike Angel © Misshire

Fict pertama, aku tidak yakin akan mempublish nya, tapi aku harus mencoba untuk tau bagaimana respon reader tentang fict pertamaku

Attention, [miss typo] [kalimat gaje dan tidak efisien] [Out Of Characters] [alur kecepatan] [dan masih banyak lagi]

Warning, [ **Tidak Suka Tidak boleh Baca** ] aku takut jika akan membuat reader bad _mood_

 _Dimana ada kegelapan selalu ada cahaya..._

 _Dimana ada cahaya selalu ada bayangan..._

* * *

 **Sakura Point Of View**

"Siang bibi," sapaku pada bibi tetanggaku, ia selalu memasang senyuman diwajah nya yang sudah mengkerut, tapi aku selalu membalasnya. Bagiku senyuman adalah keindahan tersendiri, dokter pernah katakan jika senyuman itu bisa membuat sel dalam tubuh lebih muda dari usia manusia yang sebenarnya.

Namaku Haruno Sakura, anak tunggal dari pasangan Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki. Terlahir sebagai keluarga sederhana tidak membuatku menjadi gadis rendah diri, tapi jika rendah hati –orang-orang selalu mengatakan hal itu –aku tidak terlalu menentangnya.

Se-sederhana keluargaku, kedua orang tuaku adalah pekerja keras, Ayahku bekerja disebuah perusahaan ternama di Konoha "Uchiha Corporation" dan Ibuku adalah seorang medis atau bisa disebut dokter umum dirumah sakit Konoha. Jadi seharusnya aku bisa menjadi gadis _broken home_ bukan? Yeah karena mereka jarang berada dirumah. Tapi menurutku hanya orang konyol yang menganggap dirinya _broken home_ , ayolah orang tua itu mencari nafkah diluar sana jadi sebagai anak kita harus mendukungnya bukan? Walaupun lewat jalan yang berbeda.

Secara pribadi aku adalah seorang sekretaris OSIS di Konoha International High School, yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun Sabaku Gaara –sang ketua OSIS– pergi atau bertugas dari tugas yang diberikan Kepala Sekolah. Orang-orang banyak yang beranggapan jika aku adalah kekasih Gaara karena kedekatakan kami, padahal menurutku itu salah _besar_ , setidaknya aku suka dengan lelaki beralis –pikirku.

"Pagi paman," sapaku didalam bus umum yang akan mengantarku ke sekolah. Walaupun bis sekolahan bisa saja menjemput siswa, tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkan karena harus bersusah menghubungi dulu pihak sekolahan.

"Pagi nak, semoga harimu menyenangkan," jawabnya, dan aku hanya dapat tersenyum simpul atas ucapannya, benar-benar bapak paruh baya yang baik, sungguh aku senang dipagi hari ini sudah banyak orang yang tersenyum atas sapaanku.

.

.

"Jidat!" panggil Ino berteriak didepanku, ia melambaikan lengannya kearahku. Aku tidak paham, seharusnya aku yang memanggil Ino karena ia ada didepanku, tapi entahlah kenapa ia selalu lebih cepat dariku.

Tanpa menjawab dan hanya memasang senyuman khasku aku mendekat kearah Ino yang masih melambaikan lengannya, ia menggenggam lenganku setelah kami sejajar.

"Bagaimana dengan tugasnya? Apa kau sudah selesai menyelesaikan proposalnya?" tanya Ino menatapku serius, aku menghela nafasku sejenak sungguh sapaan terburuk yang baru aku dengar.

"Tentu saja, aku selalu menyelesaikan lebih cepat! Bagaimana dengan dana siswa sudah terkumpul?" tanyaku balik menatap Ino yang menganggukan kepalanya, sebagai anggota OSIS dan juga sahabat kami menjadi semakin akrab dan bahkan sering kemanapun bersama.

"Aku juga sama, menyelesaikan tugas dengan cepat!" ujarnya bangga, aku tersenyum tipis. Ia selalu semangat, walaupun aku pernah mendengar jika ia tidak suka dengan semangat masa muda ala Guy- _sensei_ tapi dengan _refleks_ aku lihat ia selalu mengikuti nasehat guru berbaju ketat dan beralis tebal itu. 'Dasar babi,' decaku dalam hati. Kenapa aku panggil dia babi? Karena yang aku tau daging babi adalah prioritas dalam makanan apapun yang ia makan, dan jangan samakan denganku walau kami bersahabat tapi aku sama sekali _anti babi_ –setelah mengetahui bahaya yang terdapat dalam daging tersebut.

"Mungkin pulang sekolah nanti, Gaara akan mencegat aku lagi! Sialan, selalu saja aku yang ditugaskan dalam data sekolah!" desisku sebal, aku benar-benar sebal kenapa selalu aku yang harus ditugaskannya, walaupun aku sekretaris dan tidak punya wakil tapi tidak seharusnya aku juga yang ditugaskan bukan? Kenapa tidak dengan wakil OSIS, seperti Naruto mungkin? Ah yah aku cukup paham, pemuda kuning itu hanya bisa mengacaukan segalanya saja.

"Kalau begitu berikan saja alasan yang logis seperti kau harus kencan, atau kau harus melaksanakan _date_ mu yang sempat tertinggal," pikir Ino menatapku penuh harapan agar aku dapat menjadikan alasan salah satu idenya.

Aku berpikir, apa yang Ino katakan tidak akan membawaku pada masalah bersama dengan ketua OSIS tanpa alis itu? Oh _shit_ sejujurnya aku sangat takut jika harus berurusan dengan lelaki itu...

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ino lagi, dan pikiranku sudah matang. Aku gelengkan kepala merah mudaku, tidak akan mencari masalah adalah salah satu motto hidupku, karena senyuman lebih menjadi prioritasku.

"..."

"Kau ini! Seharusnya jika memang kau lelah lawan saja! Aku juga selalu melakukan hal itu!" jelasnya menatapku sebal, dan yeah 'kita berbeda Ino!' ujarku dalam hati, mungkin sahabat pirangku ini tidak takut dengan ketua OSIS tanpa alis itu...

.

.

"Sakura! Bagaimana dengan proposalnya?" tanya Gaara, dan tepat seperti apa yang kuduga! Cepat atau lambat ia selalu ingat dengan tugas yang ia emban padaku, sialannya lagi aku tidak pernah absen dari tugas yang diberikannya, setidaknya jadi ia tau aku bukan gadis pelupa.

"Hm, sudah aku selesaikan," jawabku cepat, aku sampai saat ini masih belum berani menatap wajah yang tidak ada alis itu, rasanya aku kembali di-ingatkan dengan hewan panda yang sempat bergulat denganku –disaat aku kecil.

"Kau selalu tepat waktu!" pujinya dan masih masuk kedalam telingaku, sedikit merasa senang namun aku juga merasa merinding bersamaan. Gaara, aku tau jika ia memang ketua OSIS yang selalu ingin semua yang ia tugaskan serba cepat.

"Terimakasih, tapi aku sungguh ingin pulang sekarang," ujarku menghela nafas, berharap jika jawabannya adalah 'ya' atau paling tidak 'baiklah tugas dikerjakan besok saja' dan harapan lainnya, tapi sayangnya yang terjadi adalah...

"Tidak bisakah kau lembur lagi disekolah? Hn, ayolah Sakura... kau sekretaris terbaik dan pembantu tugasku yang terpercaya, jadi aku sedikit merasa kehilanganmu jika kau cepat pulang!" jelasnya dan sungguh dadaku berdetak cepat, bukan karena perasaan suka atau bahkan cinta –karena akupun bisa menilai– tapi perasaan takut, aku trauma tinggal terlalu lama disekolah –maksudku yeah seperti sampai jam 7 malam? Ayolah, aku sudah cukup sering diganggu dengan makhluk yang antah berantah...

"T-tapi Gaara-"

"Baiklah, sampai jam lima sore saja! Kau paham?!" jelasnya keras kepala, dasar panda! Bilang saja memaksa kenapa harus ada acara pendapatku? Dasar! Dan aku hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"..." hening sejenak, aku juga sedikit enggan membuka lagi pembicaraan. Dan lebih tepatnya sangat malas jika harus mendapat ceramahannya lagi, apalagi jika aku dipaksa harus menatap bagian wajahnya... TUHAN!

"Aku ada diruangan OSIS, temui aku jika kau membutuhkan!" jelasnya lagi dan pergi meninggalkanku sendirian diruangan kelas 11-B, yeah walau tidak sekelas tapi dia cukup sering datang kedalam kelasku.

Menghela nafas sejenak, aku segera menuju ruangan lab komputer karena aku sendiri sangat enggan untuk membawa laptop kesekolah. Ino bahkan sudah pulang dengan Naruto, meninggalkan aku sendirian bersama dengan Gaara. Membosankan! Semoga saja tidak ada hal dluar logika yang terjadi...

.

.

3 jam sudah, bulu kuduku tanpa bisa ditahan sudah berdiri dengan sendirinya, disertai dengan tubuhku yang sedikit merasa dingin karena udara yang menyapa kulit terluarku. Gaara ada diruangannya entah sedang apa, dan aku disini sendirian sedang mengerjakan laporan kegiatan baru yang akan dilakukan penelitian pada pihak panti asuhan di seluruh Konoha.

Mungkin ekskul basket masih melakukan kegiatannya, karena bunyi bola memantul masih saja terdengar. Aku tidak terlalu memedulikan itu, sampai suara itu tiba-tiba diam.

Kulihat jam yang ada dalam lenganku sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore, dan itu artinya sudah waktunya aku harus kembali kerumah. Janjiku dengan Gaara sudah aku tepati, dan proposal bisa diteruskan besok hari, dengan jam yang sama.

Aku beranjak pergi setelah memastikan jika komputer yang aku pakai sudah sepenuhnya mati. Menyambar tas yang sempat aku sampaikan diatas meja guru yang tersedia di Labkom, aku sempat melirik kearah dimana lapangan basket berada. Disana ternyata hanya ada satu orang siswa yang masih terdiam dilapangan dengan posisi wajah yang menatap kearah ring basket.

Posisi tubuhnya terduduk memegangi kakinya, aku tidak tau persis tapi sepertinya ia sedang cedera. _Well_ , berhubung waktuku sudah dihabiskan oleh ketua OSIS tanpa alis, jadi itu mau tidak mau memaksaku untuk segera secepatnya sampai dirumah sebelum jam menunjukan pukul 8 malam dimana Ibuku sudah ada dirumah.

"Arrgghh"

 _Wait_! Suara mengerang? Siapa yang mengerang? Dan kenapa suara mengerang itu seolah-olah ia sedang kesakitan?

Sungguh rasa penasaran seakan-akan membakar jiwaku yang meraung ingin segera tertidur diatas kasur empuku dirumah nanti, dan rasa penasaran yang lebih besar ini memaksa tubuhku untuk mencari sumber berasal. Mencoba menguatkan pikiran negative jika itu adalah makhluk dimensi lain,

.

.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" tanyaku pada lelaki yang sebelumnya aku lihat ia sedang menatap keatas kearah ring basket dengan posisi terduduk dilapangan. Ketika melihatku wajahnya tampak terkejut, begitu juga denganku...

'Oh Tuhan, aku tidak tau Tuhan bisa menciptakan manusia dengan fisik sempurna seperti ini! Maksudku, memang banyak manusia yang sempurna, tapi aku baru mengakui jika lelaki dihadapanku adalah lelaki tertampan yang baru aku temui dalam silsilah hidupku.'

"Hn, untuk apa kau masih disini?" tanyanya balik padaku, eh? Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku, dan aku sudah tanyakan itu sebelumnya. Kenapa ia malah balik bertanya hal itu Huh?

"Kau tidak tau jika aku anggota OSIS? Baiklah, aku pikir jawabannya 'ya. Dan sekarang aku tanya kepadamu kenapa kakimu berdarah, dan sedang apa pula kau masih disekolah jam sore seperti ini?" tanyaku menuntut, bagaimanapun prioritasku yang suka melihat orang tersenyum membuatku sedikit peduli pada sekitar, seperti hal nya ini. Juga karena aku bagian dari OSIS jadi aku harus bisa mengamankan siswa yang belum pulang seperti halnya lelaki yang sekarang aku temui.

"Hn, kau bisa merawat ini?!" tanyanya seakan-akan langsung pada inti pembicaraan, dan yeah aku sedikit paham bagaimana cara-cara mengobati luka yang handal setelah Ibuku selalu mengajari setiap aku terluka.

"Itu mudah saja," jawabku santai, aku tau ia susah berdiri jadi aku coba mengangkat satu tangannya kebahuku bermaksud mencoba membantunya berdiri dan berjalan setidaknya sampai di UKS.

Ia terlihat sedikit terkejut terlihat dari raut wajahnya, tapi karena aku tidak berpikir siapa dia atau hal-hal lainnya jadi aku tidak terlalu memerhatikan perubahan raut wajahnya.

.

.

"Seharusnya kau lebih hati-hati ketika latihan! Kenapa kau sendirian?" tanyaku penasaran, ia tampak menaikan alisnya satu keatas dan mendengus pelan mendengar pertanyaanku yang menurutku sama sekali tidak ada kalimat kelucuan.

"Hn, aku hanya sedang bosan dirumah," jawabnya singkat. Aku menatapnya bingung, mencoba mencari kebohongan didalam matanya, dimana-mana orang itu selalu mengatakan rumahku impianku bukan? Yang artinya rumah adalah tempat dimana orang-orang bisa sebebasnya melakukan aktifitas yang ia inginkan tanpa batasan! Dan sekarang kenapa ia katakan bosan dirumah? Apa ia tidak pernah membantu bekerja kedua orang tuanya? Atau memang dia hidup terlalu dimanjakan?

Pikiran itu berseliweran dipikiranku hingga aku tersadar jika sekarang tengah menatapnya, ia memasang seringaian yang cukup menarik dimataku. "Kau memikirkan apa Huh?" tanyanya datar, tapi ada kegelian dari nadanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan balik menatapnya bingung, walaupun itu hanya sebagai topeng karena aku memang ketahuan sedang menatap karya Tuhan yang menurutku sangat sempurna ini, berlebihan mungkin iya tapi aku tidak perduli karena ini kenyataannya.

"Kau operasi plastik? –maksudku wajahmu ber..beda," tanyaku menaikan alisku satu, aku jujur penasaran melihat wajahnya seperti patung yang dipahat sedemikian rupa oleh para pemahat yang handal.

Ia tertawa pelan, dan aku yakin ia menertawakanku. Tapi aku tak peduli, ini demi rasa penasaran yang sialannya sering hinggap secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Kau pikir aku oplas?" tanyanya tajam dan membuatku menelan ludah, sesi pengobatan sudah selesai aku segera urungkan niatku untuk menjawab jujur, aku harus segera pulang dari sekolah.

Aku mundur beberapa langkah dari jaraknya, "Sudah selesai, ayo pulang! Kakimu hanya terluka kecil dan terkilir, tidak ada masalah buruk!" ujarku dan segera beranjak keluar dari dalam ruangan UKS.

Namun setelah aku tengokan kepalaku, ia tampak sangat kesusahan berjalan. Kenapa sampai seperti itu kakinya yang terkilir? Padahal yang aku tau terkilir masih tetap bisa dipakai berjalan.

"Kau bisa berjalan?!" tanyaku akhirnya, aku kembali kearah belakang karena melihatnya yang seakan kesusahan berjalan. Tapi ia menganggukan kepalanya membuatku ragu untuk kembali membantunya, namun sepertinya darah Ibu mengalir banyak dalam diriku karena aku mempunyai rasa tidak tega-an yang besar.

Aku benar-benar membantunya kembali, mengayangnya untuk segera keluar dari dalam sekolahan. Dasar ketua OSIS tanpa alis! Bisa-bisanya ia pulang tanpa memberitahuku, yeah maksudku karena aku ini seorang siswi dan bisa saja terjadi hal-hal diluar dugaan bukan?!

"Kakimu terkilir saja, kenapa kau sampai terlihat sangat susah berjalan?" tanyaku penasaran, aku memang belum ahli lebih dalam bidang medis seperti halnya Ibuku, dan aku hanya bisa sedikitnya mengobati luka kecil seperti kulit yang terkelupas dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Hn, aku sudah kecelakaan," ujarnya terdengar biasa saja dan tidak ada raut emosi apapun yang ia tampilkan, hanya datar dan santai. Aku tidak paham apa maksudnya, tapi aku cukup yakin jika dia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan kendaraan.

"Jadi kakimu terluka bukan karena ekskul baksetmu?" tanyaku lagi dan akhirnya lelaki dalam pundaku menggelengkan kepalanya –maksudku tangannya yang berada dalam pundaku–.

"Bisakah kau membawaku kerumahmu?!" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

.

.

Mata _emerald_ hijauku membulat, walaupun ini mataku sendiri tapi aku bisa merasakan jika pupil ini memang membesar tatkala siswa yang tidak aku tau namanya ini mengatakan hal yang mengagetkan bagiku. Apa maksudnya tinggal dirumahku? Memangnya kenapa dengan rumahnya? Pikirku bingung.

"Huh? Kau tidak sedang bercanda?" tanyaku menatap ia tak percaya namun ia menampilkan wajahnya yang sarat akan keseriusan. Dalam hati kecilku aku tertawa bahagia, di inap-i oleh lelaki tampan siapa yang tidak mau sih?! Tapi aku sedikit bingung karena ada kedua orang tuaku, dan aku takut dimarahi mereka karena pulang membawa lelaki.

"Hn, kau tidak bisa yah?" gumamnya datar dan ringan, tapi sukses membuat dadaku berdegup karena kebingungan yang sungguh... tak terpikirkan apa alasannya, akhirnya aku menganggukan kepalanya, biarlah mereka –kedua orang tuaku– memarahiku nantinya karena aku punya alasan kuat mengingat kondisinya...

"T-tidak, maksudku kau bisa tinggal dirumahku.. tapi kenapa kau tidak mau pulang, ngh –kerumahmu?" tanyaku penasaran, tapi ia hanya menghela nafasnya dan diam tanpa mengatakan jawaban yang ku harapkan.

"..." rupanya sudah selang 3 menit tapi tak kunjung memberiku jawaban. Baiklah aku pikir itu adalah hal privasi yang memang harus ia tutupi, dan aku sekali lagi mempunyai prioritas tidak ingin merusak senyuman orang yang sudah dekat denganku... –dekat dalam artian apapun.

Setelah melihat bus yang satu jurusan dengan rumahku aku segera menghentikannya, untung saja pukul 6 sore masih banyak bus yang mengantar orang-orang kerumahnya. Kami berdua naik langsung kedalam bus, dan tanpa disangka juga bus yang kami naiki ternyata sangat banyak penumpangnya... sialannya lagi, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah gadis seusiaku jika aku perkirakan.

Mereka menatap pemuda disampingku ada yang dengan tatapan kagum, memuja, bahkan terlihat 'lapar'. Tapi aku berusaha melindungi 'lelaki' disampingku dengan cara membiarkan kursi yang tinggal satu itu terisi olehnya dengan alasanku sendiri karena memang kakinya yang tidak bisa berdiri lama-lama.

Aku tatapi mereka setajam mungkin mengisyaratkan agar tidak ada yang berani menatap siswa lelaki sekolahanku ini seperti tadi, _well_ bukan karena satu hal saja mungkin... tapi aku sedikit tidak rela, sesungguhnya..

.

.

"Aku pulang!" ujarku dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan, aku akui oktaf suaraku bisa mengalahkan bunyi klakson truk besar atau sering disebut dengan tronton. Jadi tidak heran jika sesunyi apapun rumahku ini akan terlihat ramai ketika aku pulang.

"Sakura- _chan_! Kau sudah kembali, bagaimana harimu?!" tanya Ibuku seperti biasa, tapi aku tidak ingin mengajaknya berbincang lama-lama, lagi pula ada seseorang atau bisa disebut tamu istimewa yang masih menunggu diluar rumah.

"I-Ibu..-"

"Siapa seseorang diluar?" tanya Ibuku seraya ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu rumah utama, aku menelan ludahku berharap Ibuku tidak akan memarahi siapa lelaki yang ada diluar dan menanyakan hubungan lebih lanjut padaku –nantinya.

"Ibu, dia teman satu sekolahku, kakinya berdarah dan dirumahnya tidak ada orang... jadi –ia meminta untuk menginap dirumah kita, sehari saja?" jelasku pelan-pelan dengan keringat yang aku yakin sudah membanjiri jidat lebarku.

"Tentu saja! Masuklah nak," ujar Ibuku dan aku hanya bisa menghela nafas lega, setidaknya Ibu tidak sampai mengusir atau memarahi orang yang bertamu bahkan berniat menginap dirumah. Tapi.. sampai saat ini, aku belum tau siapa nama lelaki ini?

.

.

"Kau sudah mandi?!" tanya ku sengaja masuk kedalam kamar tamu, walaupun aku tau tidak sopan, tapi jika ia butuh bantuan dan enggan berbicara siapa tau saja bukan? –jadi aku putuskan setidaknya mengecek keadaan jika kakinya sedikit membaik.

Ia terlihat sedang duduk menatap jendela kamar tamu dirumahku ini, aku tidak berani melangkahkan kakiku lebih jauh mendekatinya dan hanya melihat dari ambang pintu kamar.

"Hei? Aku bertanya, kau sudah mandi?!" ulangku tapi ia masih tidak bergeming, penasaran memang kembali dalam diriku, tapi aku mencoba untuk tetap diam diambang pintu.

"Hn, aku tidak bisa mandi. Tidak ada pakaian yang aku bawa," ujarnya santai tapi badannya ataupun kepalanya tidak ada yang menoleh, sebal sekali rasanya. Seperti berbicara dengan patung? Mungkin,

"Baiklah, kau bisa memakai baju saudaraku. Setidaknya dia akan kembali beberapa bulan kedepan jadi kau tidak usah khawatir," ujarku lagi menatapnya, sedikit harapan jika ia menuruti keinginanku.

Tapi badannya terlihat menghela, "Hn, baiklah," ujarnya dan sesuai harapanku. Selesai ia menjawab aku harus segera menyiapkan pakaian untuknya berganti. Tapi aku tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa sekolah besok jika pakaian sekolah saja ia tidak membawanya?

.

"Hei, sejujurnya aku tidak mau bertanya hal ini. Tapi aku bingung, besok masih sekolah bukan? Kenapa kau tidak membawa baju sekolahanmu? Maksudku, seharusnya kesekolah harus memakai seragam, atau kau tidak masuk sekolah besok?" tanyaku penasaran, ia sudah selesai mengenakan piyama tidur milik sepupuku, Akasuna sasori –marga Ayahnya.

"Aku tidak masuk besok," jawabnya sangat singkat, membuat alisku kembali bertaut ini artinya ia juga akan menginap sehari lagi dirumahku bukan? Tapi baiklah, lagi pula jika Gaara yang menginap aku sedikit was-was untuk berdekatan.

"Terserah kau saja, aku besok sekolah. Dirumah ini ada Ibuku, dia tidak bekerja... jadi jangan rewel!" jelasku menatapnya sebal, tapi ia malah tertawa pelan mendengar reaksiku, atau bahkan bisa dilihat menyeringai kecil. Sialan!

"Kau yang rewel! Dasar pinky," gumamnya tapi masih bisa masuk kedalam telingaku.

"A-apa? Bisa kau ulang?!" tanyaku _refleks_ meninggikan suara oktafku yang memang sudah kencang.

"SAKURA TIDUR SUDAH MALAM!" dan yeah, suara Ibuku berteriak lebih kencang ketimbang suaraku sebelumnya.

"Hn, turuti Ibumu! Sampai jumpa," ujarnya santai dan menutup mata kemudian membalikan tubuhnya berlawanan arah dengan aku yang ada dibelakangnya. Ish! Tuhan, kau mengirim Athena pada lelaki dihadapanku ini!

Tapi bagaimana lagi, aku tidak bisa menyangkal ucapannya. Baiklah, semoga kedepannya tidak ada masalah...

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N**

First fic, don't flame! I hate flame-,-

* * *

Sejujurnya aku pengen sedikit terbuka, di manga Naruto yang 707 kan Sarada satu DNA sama Karin, terus kenapa Sasuke sama Sakura yang dijadiin pasangan orang tuanya? Apa ada yang tau kelanjutan manga chap 708 nya? :D siapa tau ada yang sudah menyelidikinya-_-

Dan jika Kishimoto- _sensei_ ngejadiin Sasuke  & Karin sebagai kedua orang tua Sarada, aku akan resmi **meninggalkan Naruto** karena aku adalah salah satu fans berat dari **SasuSaku**... berharap yang terbaik dan kenyataan agar Sarada tetap anak darah daging Sakura Uchiha sama Sasuke Uchiha :))

* * *

Chapter depan Sasuke masih tinggal dirumah Sakura, dan akan ada sedikit _flashback_ untuk penjelasan^^

See you reader... fict pertama semoga sukses sampai aku nyatain FIN** mohon bantuannya, review kalian sangat membantu walau sekedar berkata "lanjut" dan yang lainnya ;) walaupun Miss punya banget unek-unek tapi hanya itu yang bisa Miss sampaikan..


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 _Dimana ada kegelapan selalu ada cahaya..._

 _Dimana ada cahaya selalu ada bayangan..._

* * *

 **Pesan Author "Yang di Italic itu Flashback"**

* * *

"Ibu apa 'dia sudah bangun?!" tanya Sakura mendekat kearah Ibunya, sedangkan Mebuki sebatas menggelengkan kepalanya sekedar menjawab pertanyaan anaknya. "Padahal aku berharap jika ia bisa kesekolah hari ini," lanjut Sakura bergumam pelan.

"Ayolah Sakura- _chan_ , dia belum sembuh total... bukankah kau sendiri yang membawanya kerumah kita? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau memaksanya untuk sekolah?" tanya balik Mebuki pada anak gadisnya, dan sukses membuat Sakura mengerucut sebal.

"Setidaknya Ibu, aku adalah anggota OSIS! Jadi aku tidak suka melewatkan hari-hari sekolah... dan aku bermaksud menerapkan rasa disiplin itu padanya!" jelas Sakura menatap Ibunya bosan.

"Tapi intinya begini! Jika kau ingin pergi kesekolah pergilah! Jangan paksa temanmu itu untuk pergi juga, terkecuali jika itu keinginan yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri!" jelas Mebuki menatap Sakura tajam. Sakura melotot kaget, dalam silsilah hidupnya baru kali ini Ibu tercintanya berkata tajam dengan kalimat seperti tadi.

" _Well_! Aku sendiri pergi kesekolah! Mana bekal makanku?!" tanya Sakura menolehkan kepalanya keseluruh makanan yang tersedia dimeja makan. Tampaknya tidak ada wadah bekal makan yang selalu disiapkan Ibunya jika ia akan pergi, dan diatas meja itu hanya terdapat makanan dalam wadah terbuka. "Ibu, kau tidak membuat sarapan siangku?!" tanya Sakura menaikan alisnya satu menatap Mebuki dengan tatapan tak percaya, padahal Ibunya itu ada dirumah untuk hari ini.. lalu kenapa bekal makan saja tidak ia buat? Padahal jikapun Ibunya akan pergi tapi ia selalu menyiapkan bekal makan siang untuknya, _Pikir Sakura heran_.

"Haha~ _ne_ Sakura- _chan_ , kau sudah besar sekarang! Jadi buat bekal makan sendiri mulai dari _sekarang_!" jelas Mebuki menatap Sakura tegas. Sedangkan Sakura? Ia mendecak sebal dengan respon Ibunya, ada apa dengan Ibunya yang tiba-tiba berubah sifat secara drastis? Lagi pula ia adalah anak tunggal yang selalu dimanja bukan? Jadi kenapa sekarang ia merasa terdua setelah kehadiran seseorang yang kini berada dirumahnya? Sialan _kuadrat_!

Sakura menggeram marah, ingin sekali rasanya Sakura menceramahi lelaki yang masih 'tertidur lelap dikamar tamu rumahnya. Tanpa melihat kearah Ibunya lagi, Sakura bergegas berjalan kearah kamarnya, ini sudah menjadi tekad bulatnya! Sakura harus segera membangunkan pemuda pemalas itu karena menjadi tanggung jawabnya disekolah..

.

.

 _Tok .. Tok .. Tok_

Sakura mengetuk pintu untuk membiasakan kesopanan, walaupun rasa marah ditambah cemburu sudah ada dalam ubun-ubunnya tapi Sakura masih bisa menahan untuk tidak memukul pintu didepannya.

'Tidak dibuka yah?' tanya Sakura dalam hatinya, rasa marah semakin meledak-ledak dalam hatinya. Dengan helaan nafas sebal Sakura membuka pintu kamar tamu dengan paksa, dan yeah walaupun hasilnya, badannya malah terdorong kedepan dikarenakan pintu yang tidak dikunci sama sekali.

" _Kyaaaahh_ ~"

BRUK

Kenapa bibirnya terasa ditekan? Ditekan ... sesuatu yang menempel? Kenapa juga nafasnya terasa sesak? –apa ini masih dalam alam impinya? Pikir pemuda yang masih setia memejamkan matanya.

"Ughh~" gumam Sakura tidak berani langsung membuka matanya, dadanya sesak secara tiba-tiba... Sakura takut, sangat takut jika ia terjatuh dengan posisi yang tidak terduga.

Tapi semakin lama lelaki itu semakin merasa sesak, begitu juga dengan Sakura yang semakin lama semakin heran karena pemuda dibawahnya masih tetap terdiam.

Dengan membuka kedua matanya, kedua insan yang saling _menumpukan_ badan itu terbelalak lebar dan segera menjauhkan badan mereka masing-masing..

.

" _Kyyaaahhh~_ Oh Tuhan! Kau tidak sentuh apapun bukan?! Ya kan?!" pekik Sakura dengan tangan yang disilangkan didepan kedua dadanya. Pemuda itu sendiri menatap Sakura bingung, otak jeniusnya seakan memproses kejadian yang tidak terduga sebelum ini.

"K-kau!" gumam lelaki sekarang pikirannya baru saja bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi... b-bibirnya –diatas –dada –gadis berambut merah muda –itu?!

BLUSH

Kedua pipi mereka merona merah, semerah buah tomat matang bahkan kepiting rebus... Sakura membalikan badannya membelakangi pemuda itu dan pemuda itu sendiri memalingkan wajahnya dari posisi sebelum ini.

"Sakura- _chan_ , ada apa?" tanya Mebuki yang kini baru saja tiba didepan kamar tamunya, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ibunya Sakura langsung bergegas keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga melupakan niat sebelumnya.

.

.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mebuki menatap teman lelaki Sakura itu heran. Sedangkan lelaki itu hanya menghela nafasnya kemudian tersenyum tipis kearah Mebuki.

"Tidak Bibi, dia hanya marah saja," dusta 'nya. Mendengar jawaban logis Mebuki menganggukan kepalanya disertai bibir yang membentuk huruf 'O'.

"Baiklah, Bibi harus kembali memasak sarapan pagi," jelas Mebuki dan pemuda itu hanya sebatas menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

.

.

"Sialan-sialan-sialan! Y-ya Tuhan... apa yang tadi aku lakukan? _Dadaku tersentuh oleh bibirnya!_ Kyyaaahh!" pekik Sakura pelan, didalam bus Sakura tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Karena didalam pikirannya semua terdominasi oleh adegan membangkitkan hasrat itu.

Sakura menggigit jari telunjuk lengan kirinya, sedangkan lengan kanan ia gunakan untuk menyangga kepalanya pada sisi bus. Beberapa kali sudah Sakura coba untuk menghilangkan pikiran _mesum_ itu. Bagaimanapun sebagai seorang gadis dengan hormon matang pasti terangsang walau sekedar _bersentuhan_.

"Nona! Apa ini sekolahmu?!" tanya supir bus menatap Sakura lewat kaca yang ada dalam bus. Merutuki isi otaknya Sakura memasang cengiran sebagai kedok agar ia tidak diketahui sedang melamunkan hal yang _tidak-tidak_.

"M-maaf paman, aku banyak sekali tugas... terimakasih paman!" ujar Sakura berlari kecil menuruni bus setelah sebelumnya ia membayar beberapa lembar uang _yen_. Rasanya malu sekali ketika di ingatkan oleh supir bus tadi, karena seluruh penumpang sontak melihat kearah'nya.

.

.

"Sakura!" ah lagi.. –Ino selalu tau jika sahabatnya sudah datang, Sakura menghela nafas kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang sempat terhenti untuk mencari sumber suara.

"Pagi," sapa Sakura nyaris terdengar seperti gumaman.

"Eh? Apa kau sakit? Apa kau gila? Atau kau stres karena banyak tugas dari si panda?!" tanya Ino menatap Sakura tak percaya dan mengguncangkan bahu sahabat merah mudanya.

"Ish kau! –ya Tuhan! Apa salahnya aku menyapa?! Memangnya harus selalu kau yang memulai? Wajar saja bukan jika aku memiliki _mood_ yang berbeda dalam setiap harinya?" tanya Sakura menyungut menatap sahabat pirangnya marah.

Gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir ala _ponytail_ itu sebatas menyengir dan membuka mulutnya lebar untuk tertawa. "A-aku... hanya heran dengan sikapmu hari ini," gumam Ino yang telah menyudahi acara _tertawanya_.

"U-um... I-Ino, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu..." gumam Sakura berbisik telinga sahabatnya, walaupun merasa ragu untuk mengungkapkan pada sahabatnya yang berjuluk 'Ratu Gosip' tapi jika penasaran yang meledak-ledak ia harus apa?

"A-apa?" tanya Ino mengernyitkan dahinya, menatap sahabat merah mudanya aneh. Tiba-tiba Sakura bisa berubah menjadi baik, konyol, bahkan misterius seperti saat ini.

"T-tapi nanti saja..." lanjut Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda itu berpikir jika ditempat umum seperti ini akan _barabe_ rasanya, apalagi sampai ada yang mendengar pertanyaan konyolnya.

"Baiklah _up to you_!" Ino mengendikan bahunya pelan, itu hak Sakura dan Sakura berhak menentukan kapan ia bertanya padanya. Pikir Ino tak ambil pusing.

.

.

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun_ tidak ada dirumahnya?! Bahkan keberadaannya juga sekarang tidak diketahui dimana..." ujar salah satu siswi yang sedang berbincang disamping Sakura dan Ino.

"W-wahh.. benarkah Uchiha Sasuke tidak ada? Sejak kapan?!" tanya Ino yang kini tiba-tiba sudah berada dibarisan para siswi yang tengah bergosip.

"Cih! Ayolah dasar _piggy_ sialan!" gumam Sakura sebal, 'Memangnya apa istimewa Uchiha Sasuke sampai ketidak hadirannya dipertanyakan?' pikir Sakura berlanjut dalam hatinya.

Tapi sebersit pikiran mengelabui otaknya jika siswa bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu bisa saja siswa yang kini sedang berda dirumahnya. "Okay baiklah, pikiran itu muncul lagi, sialan!" gumam Sakura dan mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan sahabat pirangnya yang tengah asik berbincang.

.

.

"Um.. sepertinya Bibi belum tahu namamu?" tanya Mebuki ketika makan paginya sudah selesai bersama lelaki teman anaknya.

"Namaku Sasuke Bibi," jawab pemuda yang ternyata bernama Sasuke itu, bisakah ditebak jika pemuda itu yang kini tengah diperbincangkan disekolahannya? Mengingat ia adalah seorang pangeran sekolah yang pendiam dan sering menutup diri.

"Oh Sasuke ... bolehkah jika Bibi memanggilmu Sasu- _kun_? Bukankah itu akan lebih singkat diucapkan, dan tidak sulit didengar?" jelas Mebuki. Namun Sasuke kembali menampilkan senyuman tipisnya.

"Terserah Bibi saja," gumam nya. "Bi, aku ingin kembali kekamar, jika Bibi perlu bantuanku aku akan segera kebawah," jelas Sasuke yang kini sudah siap pergi kelantai atas kediaman Haruno. Berkat Ibunya Sakura, kulit kaki kanannya yang sempat sobek bisa cepat terobati dan darah tidak lagi keluar seperti sebelumnya. Beruntungnya Sasuke bisa menemukan sosok... Haruno Sakura,

.

.

" _Seret ia kemari! Kalian harus bisa menemukan keberadaannya! Bagaimanapun marga Uchiha sudah dipertaruhkan olehnya, aku tidak ingin musuhku diluar sana tau keburukan tentang kelakuannya!" perintah Uchiha Fugaku, sang kepala keluarga Uchiha yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Ayah dari Uchiha Sasuke._

" _T-tapi Fugaku-_ sama _, Itachi-_ san _sering berpindah tempat dengan cepat! Bahkan strategi yang ia buat untuk menghindari kami, selalu berhasil dengan lancar sesuai dengan rencananya," jelas salah satu orang kepercayaan suruhan Fugaku._

" _Aku tidak ingin otak Sasuke teracuni! Jadi aku ingin ia segera dihadapkan kepadaku agar semuanya berakhir!" jelas Fugaku dengan helaan nafas lelah._

" _Baiklah saya akan berusaha kembali, maafkan atas kelancangan saya melaporkan hal ini Fugaku-_ sama _,"_

" _Hn, cari lagi keberadaannya.. kau akan aku bayar lebih besar jika kau berhasil menemukannya..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Jangan samakan aku dengan anak lainnya Ayah! Cukup! Bukankah cara Ayah sendiri yang memperlakukan kami berbeda?!" teriak Uchiha Itachi, anak sulung dari Fugaku sendiri._

" _TIDAK ADA BENTAKAN! DIAM! BISAKAH KAU MENURUT?! KAU HANYA SEORANG ANAK ITACHI YANG BERKEWAJIBAN MENURUTI KEINGINANKU! JANGAN MENGELAK UNTUK SELURUH TUGAS YANG AKU BERIKAN PADAMU! JUGA... jangan racuni otak Sasuke!" jelas Fugaku._

 _Walaupun kedua Uchiha itu tau jika Sasuke ada dibelakang pintu, tapi mereka berdua sendiri ingin Sasuke mendengar langsung pembicaraan sengit antara Ayah dan anak sulung._

" _Aku tidak mau Ayah! Aku tidak mau memegang perusahaan Uchiha! Berikan pada Sasuke dan aku akan kembali kerumah menjalani kehidupanku! Tapi jika Ayah masih bersikukuh memberikan jabatan konyol itu padaku, aku... tidak akan_ _ **pernah**_ _kembali kerumah!" ancam Itachi._

 _Fugaku tampak menghela nafasnya, "Tapi kau yang paling Ayah banggakan Itachi! Kau!" jelas Fugaku lagi._

" _Dan.. Ayah sudah terlalu memaksaku.. dari dulu –hingga sekarang," gumam Itachi dan pergi begitu saja dari kediaman Uchiha. "Aku akan kembali jika kau berubah pikiran –Ayah!" ujarnya menolehkan badan sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu rumah._

 _._

" _Aniki!" panggil Sasuke sedikit berlari kecil kearah kakaknya._

" _PERGI!" teriak Itachi menatap tajam kearah adiknya. Sasuke hanya bisa menelan ludahnya menahan rasa pahit dalam hati ketika sang kakak seakan enggan melihatnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan semuanya berakhir dengan Sasuke yang memutar tubuhnya ke club malam dengan pakaian latihan basket tanpa pulang kerumahnya._

' _Aku akan pulang jika kau pulang Aniki,' ujar Sasuke dalam hatinya_

.

.

"Sakura! Bagaimana ini Sasuke belum ditemukan juga?! Para _fans_ nya sudah berteriak saja bahkan ada yang menangisi kehilangannya! Oh Tuhan aku sebagai anggota OSIS turut prihatin dengannya," jelas Ino mengusap wajah bagian mata dengan tisu yang selalu setia ia bawa dalam tasnya.

Sakura sekedar memutar kelopak matanya merespon ucapan Ino yang menurutnya sangat terlampau konyol. "Mungkin dia hanya cari sensai _pig_! Jangan dilebihkan, atau kau memang sudah menjadi _Savers_ nya?" tanya Sakura mengejek sahabat pirangnya yang kini tampak mengerucut.

"Tentu saja aku tidak suka dengannya bodoh! Aku sekedar prihatin pada para _fans_ nya... bahkan mereka sampai mengancam jika ada yang menyembunyikan –mereka akan langsung .. _memenggal leher dan memutilasi badannya_!" bisik Ino pada akhir kalimatnya.

Sakura mendecih, apa sebegitu parahnya karena ketidak adaan pemuda itu? Bahkan ketua OSIS, Sabaku Gaara saja tidak terlalu terkenal seperti ' _pemuda yang kini dibicarakan_ ' ... Tunggu?! Apa tadi? Sabaku Gaara?! 'Oh Tuhan aku baru ingat dengan tugas proposalnya!' rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

"Ino... untuk kepanti asuhan itu, sekolah kita kapan harus berkunjungnya?" tanya Sakura pelan, harapannya masih banyak waktu tersisa karena proposal yang baru-baru ini ia kerjakan lumayan memakan waktu sampai tiga hari _paling cepat_.

"Jika aku tidak salah dengar seharusnya hari besok juga, proposal yang kau kerjakan harus selesai Sakura... jangan katakan kau belum menyelesaikannya?! Bukankah proposal lalu selalu kau bereskan dengan sempurna? Apa susahnya tinggal kau _copy paste_ pada proposal yang sekarang?" tanya Ino menaikan alis pirangnya keatas.

Mata _emerald_ Sakura membulat, benarkah secepat itu?! _Double_ sialan untuk hari ini! "Benarkah?! Kau tida sedang bercanda bukan?! Kau serius sekolah kita akan berkunjung hari besok? Bahkan Gaara baru memberikan tugas data pengunjungan sekolah kita kemarin!" decak Sakura mendesis pelan, ia pikir sahabat pirangnya itu ingin memberikan jebakan padanya.

"T-tapi jika aku tidak salah dengar dari Naruto, seluruh anggota OSIS sekolah kita akan berkunjung besok hari!" jelas Ino menatap Sakura meyakinkan sahabatnya.

Jantung Sakura bertalu cepat, "Ish.. Ino, sudah berapa lama kau dibodohi oleh Naruto? Masih saja kau percaya ucapannya dasar bodoh!" decak Sakura, padahal Sakura katakan itu sekedar karena menutupi rasa kaget dan takut dimarahi Gaara, yang _noteban_ ketua OSIS tanpa alis itu.

Ino mengendikan bahunya, "Entahlah, aku juga tidak terlalu memikirkan ucapan _baka_ Naruto," gumam Ino menghela nafasnya.

"Untunglah..."

.

.

"Sakura!" panggil Gaara pada sekretarisnya, bahkan sekarang Naruto juga berada disamping Gaara. Menaikan alisnya satu keatas dengan pandangan heran, Sakura tetap berjalan mendekat kearah ketua OSIS nya, walau matanya ia tundukan kearah sepatu yang kini ia pakai.

"Ada apa?!" tanya Sakura menatap Gaara heran, Ino juga bahkan kini berada disamping Naruto.

"Maafkan aku... tapi tentang tugas proposal sekolah kita, -kau harus menyelesaikannya hari sekarang... laporan akan langsung dikirimkan ... _besok hari_ ," jelas Gaara.

DEG

Ucapan Naruto benar! Ketakutannya terjawab sudah! Sialan! _Tripple_ sialan! Salahkan Gaara, karena ketua OSIS nya yang memberikan tugas telat itu pada Sakura. "Kau tidak sedang bercanda Gaara?" gumam Sakura sedikit _shock_ setelah mengetahui kebenaran dari mulut sang ketua OSIS.

"Tentu saja, apa aku pernah bercanda dalam tugas?" tanya balik Gaara membuat Sakura menelan ludahnya beberapa kali.

Tanpa banyak berbicara Sakura berlari kearah ruangan labkom untuk meng _copy_ tugasnya, mengingat disekolah pasti akan memakan banyak waktu Sakura pikir akan lebih baik jika ia mengerjakan tugas proposal itu dirumahnya.

.

.

"Tadaima!" teriak Sakura ketika ia baru memasuki rumahnya. Walaupun gadis itu tau jika sang Ibu tengah berlari kearahnya, tapi Sakura pikir ia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berbincang dengan Ibunya.

"Sakura- _chan_ ba-"

"Aku banyak tugas Bu! Aku harus pergi kekamarku.. kita berbicara lain kali saja!" sela Sakura tanpa menolehkan lagi kepalanya kearah belakang.

.

.

"Gaara sialan!" rutuk Sakura, kini sesuatu yang menjadi kegiatan utamanya adalah.. mengerjakan proposal tanpa mengingat makan atau mandi sore yang sebelumnya, rutin ia lakukan.

.

"Sasu- _kun_ , kenapa dengan Sakura- _chan_ yah? Bisakah kau tengok putri Bibi diatas? Sepertinya dia sedang ada masalah," pinta Mebuki menatap Sasuke memohon, padahal jarak kamar tamu yang Sasuke tempati tidak terlalu jauh dengan kamar Sakura. Lalu kenapa tidak Mebuki saja yang langsung pergi kekamar gadis itu?

"Hn," gumam Sasuke disertai anggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Terimakasih Sasu- _kun_ ,"

Dan Sasuke benar-benar menuruti permintaan Nyonya Haruno itu tanpa harus meng-iya kan ucapannya.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam, dan Sakura... gadis itu belum sama sekali terlihat keluar dari dalam rumahnya walaupun sekedar untuk makan, atau mengambil cemilan dalam lemari es.

.

.

 **Sakura Point Of View^^**

Oh Tuhan, proposal ini tidak mungkin satu hari jadi! Gaara sialan! Kenapa tidak dua hari kebelakang ia berikan tugas ini? Kenapa proposal pengajuan lomba yang diutamakan sang ketua OSIS tanpa alis itu? Padahal sudah jelas jika laporan lomba itu masih diperlukan beberapa Minggu lagi! Dasar panda sialan!

TOK ... TOK ... TOK

"Aku sedang sibuk Ibu!" jawabku, yeah pasti itu adalah Ibuku... Ibuku yang cerewet! Untung saja Ayahku tidak ada dirumah karena ia sedang diperlukan diperusahaan Uchiha, mengingat sang anak bungsunya hilang itu... jadi rumahku sedikit sepi seperti kelihatannya,

"Hn, ini aku!" jawabnya, tapi aku siapa? Maksudku, siapa aku yang ia maksud? Apa pemuda 'itu?! Dan akhirnya walaupun malas beranjak dari kursi _kerjaku_ aku harus membukakan pintu untuk tau apa yang ia inginkan.

.

.

"Apa?" tanyaku sedikit ketus, ayolah apa ia tidak tau jika sekarang aku tengah banyak tugas? Tugas yang harus selesai dalam satu hari tanpa alasan! Setidaknya jika ia tau pekerjaanku, seharusnya ia harus lebih bisa mengerti dan paham –untuk tidak menggangguku.

"Hn, kau belum mandi dan makan malam! Ibumu memanggil dibawah!" jelasnya singkat, aku menaikan alisku satu ketika ia masuk kedalam kamarku tanpa aku pinta atau aku persilahkan. Aku sedikit heran.. apa yang ia mau sebenarnya?

Kriet..

Tapi menutup pintu tidak apa-apa bukan? Setidaknya jika pemuda ini berulah aku bisa berteriak meminta bantuan pada Ibu.

Aku kini mendekat walau ragu kearahnya yang tampak sedang melihat layar laptopku yang menampilkan data proposal yang harus aku selesaikan secepatnya.

"Kau sedang mengerjakan ini?" tanyanya pelan tapi itu masih masuk kedalam gendang telingaku.

"Hm.. jadi kumohon jangan ganggu aku!" ujarku tajam, tapi ia terlihat sangat enjoy dan menghiraukan ucapanku.

"Aku tidak mengganggu! Tapi hargailah Ibumu yang sudah memasakanmu makan malam!" ujarnya menjelaskan secara singkat. Oh Tuhan sejak kapan seorang Haruno Sakura mendapat masukan karena hal spele? Rasanya sikapku kali ini sudah melenceng terlalu jauh..

"Baiklah! Aku ingin mandi dan makan malam! Jangan sentuh data proposalku karena kau hanya akan menghancurkannya!" jelasku mengingatkan sebelum aku benar-benar keluar dari dalam kamarku.

"Hn," gumamnya walau aku tak mengerti maksud gumaman itu, tapi aku pikir ia meng-iyakan peringatanku.

"Okay," gumamku untuk membalas.

.

.

"Sakura- _chan_ , apa Sasu- _kun_ sudah membantumu?" tanya Ibuku ketika aku baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamku yang sudah ia hidangkan. Oh jadi nama pemuda itu Sasu yah..

"Hm.. entahlah, dia masih ada dikamarku, Ibu kapan Ayah kembali?" tanyaku mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ayah yah... mungkin besok pagi, karena ia tidak membicarakannya pada Ibu," jawab Ibuku menghela nafas, baiklah aku pikir cukup berbincangnya.. aku harus segera kembali pada _tugas laporan_ ku.

"Selamat malam!" ucapku sebelum aku benar-benar pergi dari hadapannya.

.

.

"Hey! Aku sudah selesai makan sesuai saranmu! Sekarang, pergilah.. terimakasih sudah menjaga laptopku!" sindirku setengah mengejek. Tapi kelihatannya ia tidak terlalu peduli? Dan tampaknya ia malah seperti serius mengerjakan sesuatu dalam latopku...

Penasaran kembali hinggap, ini kamarku –jadi aku tidak terlalu canggung untuk mendekat kearahnya. "Hn, tugasmu selesai! Kau bisa periksa hasilku," gumamnya dan sukses membuat dadaku berdesir kaget.

'A-apa ini?! Benarkah tugas proposalku selesai?' aku mendekat kearahnya dan benar-benar duduk disampingnya yang kini sedang berdiri dari kursi kerjaku.

"Sudah selesai... Hn, aku tidak mengacaukan," desisnya tepat ditelingaku, karena masih belum percaya sampai 100 % aku mencoba untuk meng-check hasil yang 'ia buat dari atas sampai bagian paling akhir...

.

SEMPURNA!

BRUK

Oh Tuhan biarkanlah seperti ini, aku merasa benar-benar bahagia sekarang! Aku pikir hidupku akan sengsara setelah panda OSIS itu memberikan tugas ini mendadak.. terimakasih Sasu.. walaupun aku hanya tau itu namamu semoga saja dengan memelukmu ini bisa menyalurkan rasa senangku!

"H-hey.. Hn, lepaskan," gumamnya tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengidahkan ucapannya.. mungkin aku bahagia yang berlebihan, tapi aku benar-benar harus berterimakasih pada lelaki dihadapanku yang sudah menyelesaikan laporan ini tidak lebih dari satu jam penuh...

"Terimakasih.. Sasu _-kun_ , ini sangat sempurna! Seperti proposal yang selalu aku buat," gumamku, aku tidak tau ia dapat dari mana data yang belum aku cari itu, dan aku tidak tau dapat dari mana perkataan untuk menyusun makalah satu jam itu...

CUP

"Sebagai ucapan terimakasihku," gumamku mencium pipi kirinya.

.

.

 **End Sakura Point Of View**

Sasuke menyeringai kecil, walaupun Sakura tidak menyadari seringaiannya itu.. gadis merah muda ini memang tidak tau ... jika ini semua masih dibawah **rencananya**.. mengingat ia adalah anak pemilik perusahaan Uchiha tertinggi yang sudah memberikan dana paling besar pada Konoha Senior High School, jadi apapun bisa ia lakukan walau hanya _main-main_...

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N**

Chapter depan terusan dari ini^^ maksudku dalam adegannya-,- adegan kaya gimana? Gimana besok saja-_-

* * *

 **KuroNeko10** Wkwk makasih sudah dibilang seru ini sudah lanjut, dan buat Naruto Gaiden, iya aku juga sama... ngerasa sedih dengan chap itu –karena aku sebagai seorang pembaca– yang tidak bisa memberikan masukan keinginan pada Kishi- _senpai_ ^^ takutnya nanti udah berharapjika Sara itu anak kandung Saku akhirnya malah Karin yang muncul :v

Tafis Haha ini ceritanya masih ragu mau aku publish sejujurnya apalagi sampai aku update-,- dan soal troll bhaha kayanya aku belum biasa sama trollnya Kishi- _sensei_ wkwk makanya aku _damn_ banget :v

Guest Hehe kamu itu terlalu vulgar :p udah tau banyak _heaters_ *bisik* haha seperti kata reviewer lain itu mungkin Cuma troll aja :') meskipun aku belum terlalu yakin :D makasih sudah review yah :)

 **Misakiken** Hihi mungkin iya juga jika itu bukan DNA nya Karin-,- tapi kan kita belum tau hasilnya, ya kan? :') jadi aku hanya bisa berharap... btw makasih pujiannya :* ini sudah update,, aku usahakan hanya sampai 6 hari paling telat ;p

 **Cherryma** Hehe makasih :) rasanya seneng banget dikasih pujian ;p semangatnya aku terima banget :)

Guest Wkwk hidup kita! Eh.. kita? Hehe iya.. maksud aku kita hidup kalo Naruto nya ga sesuai harapan :D

 **Nelsonthen52** Haha makasih sudah disuruh update kilat :p hehe soal Naruto Gaiden menurutku itu bisa jadi juga seperti pikiranmu, karena aku benar-benar belum bisa nebak gimana isinya 708 nanti^^

 **Japanloveyou** Makasih reviewerku** ini sudah lanjut :)

ToruPerri Sudah^^

Tirukosasa Sudah^^

 **UchiHaruno Misaki** Whaha dapat review dari author senpai *senengnya* hehe :D btw Misaki- _senpai_ saranmu cukup dimengerti dan cukup bisa aku terima :) juga senpai makasih sudah menyuruhku update kilat wkwk :D semoga senpai suka :v

 **GaemSJ** Hehe iya aku juga tau ko :v tapi tetep kan bro nyesek itu pasti ada-,- dan soal fict ini aku sudah update makasih review nya ;*

 **Respitasari** Makasih^^

 **Hiugatsu Kanazawa** Ini sudah update next nya, semoga suka :)

Kazuran Haha bisa aja kaya gitu, pemikiranmu cukup aku pahami ;) makasih sudah review dan kasih penjelasan yah :)

 **Herawaty659** Ini sudah, makasih semangatnya^^

Uchiha Izumi Makasih banyaaaaak :* padahal ini fict pertama :p btw semoga juga buat Naruto 708 nanti dimanganya adalah berita baik :v

Ongkitang Hehe aku sudaah update kilat :3 soal semangat, aku _semangat masa muda**_

 **Dianarndraha** Namanya susah :3 –hehe makasih yah sudah ditunggu, padahal aku tidak yakin sebelumnya :p soal tamat mah, semoga saja aku bisa! :D

Niwa-chan Hehe makasih^^ btw Naruto Gaiden kamu sudah tau kaya gimana? Bisa diceritain? :3 lewat apa yah... soalnya PM aku tidak aktifkan :p lewat Akun.. Hara Kotobuki saja yah ;) itu akun... pokonya lewat sana saja :) soal semangat nya aku sangat menerima dan soal curhatannya, ini aku juga curhat...

* * *

Dan see u next chap


End file.
